The U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, National Institutes of Health, National Cancer Institute (NCI), Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS), Surveillance Research Program (SRP), has a requirement for developing inference methods of health disparities when estimated from complex survey data One of the Healthy People?s overarching goals is to achieve health equality, eliminate disparities, and improve the health of all groups. In order to track progress toward this goal, methods are needed for measuring disparities. As complex sample surveys have increasingly been used for disease surveillance, inference methods are not readily available for many commonly reported health disparity (HD) measures. The NCI?s SRP has begun a project of developing and evaluating the point and variance estimators of the Relative Concentration Index under various survey sampling scenarios. Work underway has yielded promising preliminary results on the feasibility of the proposed estimation methods.